onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 82
Volume 82 is titled "A World Abuzz". Cover The outside colored cover is light blue fading from white, and the title logo is dark red, white, and peach fading from white. The author's name is written in dark red. At the center of the cover is the Sanji retrieval team (from right to left, top to bottom: Carrot, Brook, Pekoms, Luffy, Nami, Pedro, and Chopper). In the background is Nefertari Vivi drawn with a blue tint. Author's Note |} Chapters *817. : Kin'emon reveals that he is not Momonosuke's father, and Momonosuke is actually the son of the daimyo of Kuri in Wano Country. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly make peace and take the Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai to see Raizo, who is chained to a poneglyph. *818. : Robin translates the poneglyph, revealing that it is one of four "Road Poneglyphs" that lead to Laugh Tale's location. The minks and the samurai then reveal that Momonosuke's family invented the Poneglyph and that his father Kozuki Oden traveled with the Roger Pirates. However, Oden was executed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano due to knowing a secret about Laugh Tale. *819. : Momonosuke and his retainers ask the Straw Hats to help them retake Wano Country and take down Kaido and the shogun, and Luffy accepts after telling Momonosuke to take charge. Meanwhile, Jack's fleet returns to Zou. *820. : Inuarashi and Nekomamushi talk about their past experiences with Roger as the alliance prepares to go their separate ways, with Nekomamushi intending to find the missing Marco the Phoenix. Suddenly, Luffy hears a voice as Jack's attack on Zunisha begins. *821. : Jack assaults Zunisha, who begs Luffy and Momonosuke to order it to fight back. Momonosuke does so, and Zunisha wipes out Jack's fleet with a single swing of its trunk. *822. : Momonosuke decides to stay behind on Zou as the Sanji retrieval team, accompanied by the mink Pedro, departs Zou. *823. : Several royal families around the world head for the upcoming Levely. Meanwhile, Carrot joins the Sanji retrieval team, and Pedro reads news about the destruction of the Revolutionary Army's base. *824. : Luffy creates several mishaps onboard the Sunny, including using their entire rations to make an inedible meal. Meanwhile, Kaido goes into a drunken rage upon finding out about Jack's failure, and in another place Sanji sees a picture of his bride-to-be Charlotte Pudding for the first time. *825. : Tensions between Sanji and the Fire Tank Pirates grow. Meanwhile, Luffy is brought to the brink of death after eating a poisonous fish, and the Sanji retrieval team encounters the ship of Germa 66. *826. : The Sanji retrieval team meets Sanji's brother Yonji and sister Reiju. Reiju heals Luffy of his poisoning, and the two groups depart in peace. Meanwhile, Aladine reports this activity to Jinbe. *827. : The Sanji retrieval team docks at Cacao Island, which is built entirely out of chocolate. Luffy and Chopper get in trouble for eating a building, but are saved by Pudding, who takes them to her home. Meanwhile, Big Mom prepares for the wedding. SBS Notes *The Heart Pirates's submarine is called the Polar Tang. *The mink Chopper fell in love with is named Milky. *The Worst Generation's hobbies are revealed. *Rayleigh, Sengoku, Tsuru, Garp, and Perona's current ages are revealed. **More information on Perona's past is revealed. **The age that Gol D. Roger would have been had he lived to the present is also revealed, thus revealing the age at which he died. *Oda draws the Straw Hat Grand Fleet members in their childhood. Volume Changes References Site Navigation ru:Том 82 pl:Tom 82 Category:One Piece Volumes